The Seven Deadly Sins
by AngelBaby214
Summary: A series of one-shots based on the Seven Deadly Sins. Emma and Jefferson's relationship just seems to fit this concept! R&R much appreciated! Rating subject to change.
1. Sloth

The Seven Deadly Sins

Summary: a series of one-shots based on the Seven Deadly Sins. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter One: Sloth

Jefferson's eyes planted a hard gaze on Emma as she furiously worked to make his stupid hat. All Emma wanted was to get out of the madman's hellhole and back home. She didn't expect this little detour trying to find Mary Margaret and get her back before the arrangement tomorrow. After a while, Emma realized as long as she made the hat have magic, it didn't _have_ to look perfect. So, she slapped a strip of velvet around the rim with a messy stitch and assembled the hat as quickly as possible while trying to work around Jefferson's distracting seductive glances at her every twenty seconds. Emma haphazardly sewed on the last piece to complete the hat and looked up at Jefferson.

"There. I made your stupid hat. Are you happy now?" Jefferson stood up and walked around the work table to Emma's side. He picked up the hat and examined it with scrutiny, making sure every little last piece was sewn correctly. Jefferson slammed the hat back down on the table and glared viciously at Emma.

"_This _is what you call a hat, Emma dear? You know, you can't fool me trying to make this piece of shit worth my time when I spent loads of my precious day just to sit here and stare at you waiting until you _finally_ finish making the damn thing. Hell, I could make a better hat than you in my sleep, love. Now, do this one right. You know what powers you possess. Use them, or else I may just have to find some way to get you to see what's inside you. And I promise you, sweetheart," Jefferson leaned down to Emma's ear just as he had done earlier. "You had better be prepared for that, otherwise, you won't exactly enjoy what I've got to _offer_ you, hmm? Even though I could do it better than the man who made your baby." His lips brushed her earlobe as he lifted his head in a way that made Emma shudder beneath him. Jefferson took notice of this and smiled to himself, strolling back to his table of materials for making his hats and swayed his hips ever so slightly. Emma knew exactly what he was up to and rolled her eyes at his attempts to seduce her. She couldn't handle that last comment and lashed out at the man in the opposite corner of the room.

"So, what do you expect me to do, Jefferson? Just make another hat because I want to or actually feel like it? Honestly, I don't know how much better looking this hat will get. I mean, it's not like I've done it for twenty eight years or anything. Why can't you just make one and let me go home? Why _do_ you need me anyway? Why-" Jefferson eventually made his way back to Emma during her rant and his rage grew to the point of an unending fire in his body. He could feel the madness inside of him swell and bubble. Without thinking, Jefferson's hand slapped Emma across her cheek, interrupting her outburst of complaints. Jefferson pulled Emma from her chair and threw her forcefully to the ground. He pinned her arms above her head and forced himself on top of her to keep her still. Jefferson was dangerously close to Emma's face, the fear radiating from her eyes. Jefferson's eyes changed color to a flaming red and all Emma could do was lay there helpless and endure the sheer madness from the madman himself.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again, do you hear me? You don't know what it's like doing that for twenty eight years. Just imagine, day after day, you sit there like a drone, stitch after stitch, wondering why it was you put through this hell. Can you even think of that? You've probably never experienced any feeling like that before, have you? Or maybe you did when you got so tired of servicing a new man every night, am I right? Exactly how many men did you sleep with before you came here, you little slut? Did you ever get sick of that? Well, probably not since you just _love_ hitting up every man in Storybrooke, right? I hear things, Emma. And if you ever want to leave this place, I think it best if you do what I told you to do. Make. My. Hat. Work. Then we will both be on good terms here. How do you like the sound of that?" Jefferson stopped talking to look at the woman pinned beneath him, her face wrenching with guilt and pain. Emma turned away from Jefferson, ashamed that he knew about her past. Jefferson said nothing for a few moments, just stared at Emma, waiting for her to respond. He almost made a quip when she opened her mouth to speak but no words were comprehensible. The madness inside began to subside after the period of silence that hung damp in the air. The cloud of insanity started to dissipate within his soul as he took a closer look at Emma. She reminded him so much of his Alice, the angel sent to him in his time of need. Maybe she could be his angel in his time of desperation. He leaned in closer to Emma, his frightened, fragile Emma who lay before him petrified. Jefferson's eyes turned blue once again, eventually snapping himself out of his lunacy.

"Jefferson," Emma whispered almost inaudibly, "Don't - don't hurt me. Not again. Not like they-" Jefferson reached out to stroke Emma's cheek shushing her. He pulled a stray lock of blonde hair to reveal tear-filled, vulnerable baby blue eyes. Emma looked so delicate and fragile, like an angel sent from heaven. His angel, the one with magic that would heal his soul and save everyone else's as well. Jefferson had to somehow make her believe that Emma could do what he thought, nay, knew she could.

"Emma, my angel," Jefferson cooed, she gasping at this sudden change in affection. His angel? "My magical little angel." Emma opened her mouth and began to say something in response to that, but Jefferson's finger met her lips, instantaneously silencing Emma. "Just listen for a moment. You have magic inside of you that will save us all. I see it inside of you because it makes your skin shimmer. You, Emma, and _only_ you are capable of doing this. We all need you and we all believe in you. I believe in you, but you have to believe in yourself now, love. You can do this. Make my hat and you can break this curse. Please, Emma, everyone is depending on you, the Savior. Please?"

"Jefferson, I can't. I'm not good enough to do this. I screw up everything I get myself into and I'm no Savior either. I'm not fit for this job. You may have faith in me, but I can't do this!" Jefferson, exasperated and on the verge of tears, took Emma by the shoulders and sat her upright.

"Emma, what will it take for you to just believe me?! I promise you, this is your destiny. This is who you are, whether you like it or not. You have to make the most of what was given to you, and this . . . this can change your life, my life, everyone's life if you break this curse. You can do this, Emma Swan. You were meant to do this." Emma and Jefferson stared at each other for a long moment, despite their intimate position on the floor, blue eyes to blue eyes greeting each other with understanding. Emma was first to break the silence.

"If I were to get the hat to work, Jefferson, would you let me go?" He seemed to contemplate this statement for a moment, for having Emma around left him in such a state of joy he couldn't even express in words. Jefferson hung his head in despair at the thought of Emma leaving him and forcefully nodded his head. Emma saw a tear well up in his eye but ignored it because she knew he was just acting for sympathy. He had to be. Emma looked back into Jefferson's eyes hesitantly and nodded to signify her compliance. Jefferson stood up and offered his hand to a very weak Emma, who took his hand with much gratitude. He led her back to the work table and handed her a new set of materials to build his hat. Emma's eyes cast upward to Jefferson and the pair slightly smiled at each other. Jefferson made his way back to his chair across the table as Emma worked proficiently. She would make this hat and see herself out in no time at all. She would make this one better than the first, or so she hoped.

The first deadly sin committed: Sloth.


	2. Pride

The Seven Deadly Sins

Chapter Two: Pride

It was a drunken Friday night in downtown Storybrooke. The townspeople got together at the Rabbit Hole, also known as the bar, for a few drinks (or not so few for some people) , dancing, and just a good relaxation time. By nine o'clock, the house was packed and the party had already heated up. The bass thumped through the large speakers in the corners of the large room where the commonplace was. Girls grinded on their dates as they swayed to the upbeat music, shots were downed by almost every single person in the room, and the lovely rooms surrounding the dance area, well, they were reserved for special purposes.

Emma Swan and Jefferson stepped into the club hand in hand, unafraid of their friends' reactions, for they were an item now and the whole town knew it. Still, Mary Margaret, her own mother, did not approve of this relationship, but Emma told herself that Mary Margaret had no say in her love life. She wasn't a teenager and Jefferson finally found his true love. Emma wore a red dress that barely skimmed below her ass with a scoop neckline that flaunted her chest quite well. To top the winning number, a pair of black stilettos as a gift from Jefferson and the heart-shaped necklace with a swan charm on the chain that he bought her the day they made it official. Jefferson, in a slim-fitting button down shirt and tight jeans, opened the door for his date and followed her in afterwards.

The whole room lit up with strobe lights as Emma's favorite dance song, "Take It Off" by Ke$ha, came on over the speakers. Ruby Lucas greeted Emma, shot glass in hand offered to her, and Emma took the shot willingly. With a seductive little grin, she beckoned Jefferson into the center of the dance floor. He almost had to chase her to catch up with his date, but eventually, the couple entered the dance floor and swayed to the music. The song ended, but Emma didn't have her fill of fun just yet. She strutted up to the bar, leaning on the countertop and tapped the man facing away from her. He turned around and Augusts' smile greeted Emma's chest.

"Oh, hey Emma. What can I get ya?" Emma reached over the counter and placed a hand on Augusts' cheek, the pure lust she felt in her body glowing outwardly.

"Hey there, big boy. Why don't you pour me glass of that bourbon in exchange for a taste of that lollipop of yours? I know how much you loved it the last time we got freaky at Granny's, hmm?" August disappeared behind the counter to grab a bottle of bourbon as quick as lightning. Emma, with a satisfied smile, turned away from the counter and stared out at the crowd, losing Jefferson somewhere on her way from the dance floor to the bar. Emma was the biggest slut of Storybrooke, next to Ruby, that is. She had every man in the palm of her hand and could have any one of them anytime she pleased, and on Fridays, anytime meant all night.

August placed the glass of bourbon on the countertop, exchanging a smile with Emma as she drank eagerly. Emma needed a release of her stress of daily life and this had to be the perfect opportunity to get that ever-so desired release. She finished off the last drop in her glass and started back towards the dance floor when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her backwards into someone's very hard member.

"Hey there, princess. Can't escape me for that long, can you? I just seem to know exactly where to find you, don't I?" Emma could tell by the huskiness in his voice that the man behind her was her Jefferson. Obviously, something or someone (namely Emma) had turned him on in the past few minutes and Emma moaned as Jefferson ground his throbbing erection against her ass. "Why don't we take our little celebration night somewhere a little more," Jefferson whispered in her ear, "private?" Emma sure did like the way that offer sounded and she spun herself around, kissing Jefferson hard on the lips, the smell of bourbon fresh on her breath. Jefferson, a beer kind of guy, recently drank himself, and Emma could taste the beer on his tongue and in his mouth plain as day. They broke apart for air, looking into each other's lust clouded eyes. Emma giggled and Jefferson giggled back, unable to control their drunken selves.

"Sounds perfect, Jefferson. And besides, I think we'll be having company tonight. You're up for it, aren't you, big boy?" Emma's nose brushed Jefferson's, but Jefferson pulled away from his girlfriend and sighed. "Jefferson, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"Emma, you can't keep doing this." Jefferson faced Emma again with his hands gripping her shoulders. "You're with me, Emma. You can't keep going around town begging every man to have sex with you. It's just not right, Emma." Emma rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Why not? I have every man in this little town on his knees begging me to knock them up, so what's so wrong about that? It's just who I am, Jefferson, and if you can't accept it, learn to. August already offered to join our party tonight, and it's not like I can tell him no or anything." Jefferson tightened his grip on Emma.

"God, Emma. Stop being so damn full of yourself! You know that not every man wants your goodies, so stop acting like you're the biggest baddest bitch in Storybrooke. Don't be a slut, Emma, because that's exactly what you're turning into. And I won't have my girlfriend, the love of my life, be seen in such a degrading manner. That's not the Emma Swan I came to know." Emma almost fired off another comeback but Jefferson's words started to sink in. Maybe that's all she was: a big slut. Emma stopped and took a deep breath and looked Jefferson in the eyes.

"Jefferson, you are absolutely right. Maybe I am just a totally big fat slut after all! I don't want to have that reputation anymore. I'm committed to you and only you now because I love _you_, my sweet Mad Hatter, and nothing anyone says or does will change that. I'm so sorry, Jefferson. Please forgive me."

Emma's eyes begged for forgiveness as Jefferson gazed down at his apologetic girlfriend. Jefferson just wrapped Emma in a tight embrace and whispered, "Yes, my love." The couple kissed passionately in the corner of the bar, Emma pressed snugly against the wall and Jefferson grinding on her. The rising emotions and sexual need became overbearing after a while and Emma and Jefferson stopped their kiss for a moment's glance and a simple request.

"Bedroom. You. Me. Now," Emma panted out her desire as she shared a lustful glance with Jefferson.

"As you wish, my princess." Hand in hand, Jefferson and Emma laughed the whole way to the closest bedroom, completely unaware of a smiling Ruby and August glancing back at them and back to engaging in their own make-out session.

It turns out, Jefferson was right. Emma didn't have to be a slut to feel worthy, at least in that sense. She had her Jefferson, her dangerous but loving Mad Hatter, and, for now, she only took pride in him. She could boast about the ways he pleasured her all that she wanted because she needed no one else but him.

The second deadly sin committed: Pride.


	3. Greed

The Seven Deadly Sins

Chapter Three: Greed

Jefferson looked through a telescope to see civilization for twenty eight years, unable to leave his home and reconnect with the rest of Storybrooke. The day Emma Swan came to town had to be one of his best days since before the curse. He knew Emma was special and he knew that Emma could be capable of so much more than she thought of herself. In order to restore his happiness and to make Emma believe that this curse was real, he had to find a way to convince her of this seemingly implausible truth. However, he had no idea how he would execute this plan, but then, he got to thinking.

Emma and Mary Margaret, also known as Snow White and Emma's mother, were the best of friends and would do anything for each other. When the opportunity arose that Mary Margaret needed some saving, Jefferson took the matters into his own hands. He sat patiently by his window, watching Mary Margaret furiously try to escape her cramped cell. She, at last, found a key under her pillow and unlocked the cell door from the inside. Thank God no one was still down here this late, she thought, otherwise, I'm sure I would have been caught by now. With footsteps quieter than a mouse, Mary Margaret snuck out the window from Emma's office and into the open. She was officially a wanted fugitive.

Jefferson moved away from his telescope and put on his coat as he headed out of the door and on his way to obtain his bait for Emma. In the past, Jefferson always had this suave sort of charm when it came to women that they all very much appreciated. Ah, Jefferson, always the charmer. He couldn't get enough women in his life, for they all swooned like lovely little girls when he winked at them as he passed them on by. Some would call his obsession with women an act of avarice, but Jefferson just called it his natural charm. He thought, "I could easily work my magic with Emma. It's the only option I've got, right? I mean, what's so wrong about being naturally attractive?" He set off into the woods to find Mary Margaret with a perfectly content smile.

Mary Margaret, after running almost two miles in the pitch black of night, stopped near a tree to catch her breath. Luckily, no one suspected her disappearance just yet, not even Emma, so she was sure she could escape this trouble. Mary Margaret turned around towards the road when she saw a light from a car coming towards her. "Could that be Emma," she thought. But it wasn't. As soon as Mary Margaret began to run again, a large hand clamped over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist. Mary Margaret began to struggle but stopped abruptly when a cloth over her nose doused with chloroform instantly made her slump in the person's arms. The last thing she swore she heard was, "Relax, Your Majesty. This won't take long at all." Jefferson had completed the first part of his mission.

After dragging Mary Margaret back to his mansion, he placed her in a room and tied her to a chair while she still was under the drug. Now, all he had to do was get Emma to follow him and he could finally have what he wanted. He left the house after restraining Mary Margaret and walked casually along the side of the road in the pouring rain.

Emma drove faster than she should through the heavy rain close to the midnight hour, looking everywhere for Mary Margaret. As soon as she got word of her disappearance, Emma raced out of the station to save her best friend from a total catastrophe. The windshield wipers on Emma's old yellow Bug moved as fast as they could so that Emma could see the road. A shadow appeared not far ahead of her, and when Emma saw it was a person standing there, she immediately slammed on her brakes to avoid hitting the person, who jumped into the ditch alongside the road. Emma's car skidded to a halt and she quickly leaped from her car to go to the person's aid.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay, are you hurt," Emma consoled with much concern, trying to better see the person before her. The man eased Emma's worries by telling her that he was perfectly fine and that it was just an accident. When the man tried to walk, he limped, or so it appeared that he did. Emma politely insisted that she drive him back home, the man thanking her for her generosity and compassion. He introduced himself as Jefferson and she as Emma, even though Jefferson knew who she was.

The pair sat in Emma's car the way back to Jefferson's in a fit of small talk and mindless chatter, only breaking the rambles when Jefferson gave Emma directions. She finally pulled up to the front of his mansion, commenting on the size and how his family must be huge. Emma felt sorry for Jefferson when he responded that only he lived in this big house and she graciously led the injured man into his home. He offered Emma some tea so that she may warm up for her search for her "lost dog" who Emma called Spot (generic enough, right?) in the cold night. Just as Emma began to plan her route back into the woods, she began to vacillate on her feet, complaining of dizziness. Jefferson, the sneaky bastard, slipped a drug in Emma's tea while he was out of the room that caused Emma to faint and fall back into his arms. He had to get her to cooperate somehow, right? As he gently placed Emma on the couch, she looked up at Jefferson curiously.

"What did you . . . Did I . . ." Her sentences trailed off as she further fell into unconscious bliss. Emma took notice of the fake limp Jefferson presented and called him out on it. With a smile, Jefferson turned back to Emma and stopped right in front of her eyes, his face a few mere inches from hers.

"Well, sweetheart, I guess you caught me." Emma dropped the teacup she clutched, thankful it didn't shatter when it hit the ground. Her eyes narrowed at Jefferson.

"You tricked me. Who the hell are you?" She barely finished her last word before slipping away into the unconscious. The last thing she saw was Jefferson's smiling face as he watched her fade away and collapse on the couch. One thing was for sure, Emma thought, this man had some underlying motives she didn't dare to think about. If Emma was anywhere close to right about the aforementioned motives, Jefferson must be very eager to get his hands on something he desired, hopefully not her. After all, what man would drug a woman just so that she could serve him some purpose? Or so Emma thought.

Jefferson immediately set to work with his master plan: get Emma to make the hat work. But how? A simple bribery seemed the only viable option in this case. Without Mary Margaret, Emma could lose her job for harboring a fugitive and could earn Mary Margaret a life sentence in jail. Plus, the damn curse couldn't be broken without Emma's help; she was the savior after all. All it would take was Emma realizing what the consequences of her not making that would do to the rest of the town. Trying his best not to disturb the sleeping woman on his couch, he quickly bound her helpless form, ensuring her captivity and set off to think of a way for this plan of his to prevail. Slowly and quietly, he entered the room he kept Mary Margaret trapped in. She screamed through the gag at his sudden entry.

"So sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty, but it seems we have ourselves a dilemma. It would seem that your daughter can't exactly always tell when someone is lying." Jefferson removed the gag but just for a moment.

"What have you done with Emma," Mary Margaret cried a little too loudly and Jefferson shushed her quickly.

"Relax, Your Highness. Your sweet little Emma is perfectly fine, a bit unaware at the moment, but she is just fine. Now, I need a little something from you, Your Highness. Tell me, how can I convince your daughter that she's not the woman she thinks she is? I need her to know that she is the savior, only so that she may return me back to my daughter, of course. I know she won't believe a word anyone tells her about this curse, but you and I know best the anguish that filled us when separated from our children. So, my Queen, what's the secret to getting under Emma's skin?" Mary Margaret eyed Jefferson with question and anger, refusing to let Jefferson trick her into revealing some information.

"Why should I trust you with this, Jefferson? For all I know, Emma could be dead, and if she isn't, you would kill her."

"Oh, but that is where you're wrong, Your Majesty. See, Emma is the key to getting me home, and that's all I want. I'm not worried about anything else at the moment; all I need is to get home to my daughter. So, I suggest you tell me how I should go about this process, or things will get very ugly in a matter of minutes when your daughter wakes up to find herself alone, helpless, and a bit . . . _tied up,_ shall I say?" Jefferson moved towards the door slowly, catching a glance with Mary Margaret every so often. Just before he closed the door, Mary Margaret shouted after him.

"Wait, Jefferson! I'll tell you!" He stopped in his path and turned back to the captive before him.

"I knew you would give in. Oh, how nice it will be when I tell everyone that _I _was the one who made the savior believe. God, I'll have everything: fame, my family, and satisfaction." Jefferson stood next to Mary Margaret as he absorbed every detail of her explanation while thoughts, both greedy and lustful, raced through his mind. Soon, Jefferson would have all the possessions he ever so desired, including a sweet, valuable diamond he just couldn't afford to let go. She, Emma Swan, was the answer to everything Jefferson ever questioned, and together, both of them could have their wishes . . . and maybe even each other. That is, only if Emma could handle Jefferson's desire, his passion, his greed.

The third deadly sin committed: Greed.

* * *

So, there is the third chapter! Up next will be . . . Envy. I know the dynamics are changing with each chapter, but they will all come together eventually! Thanks to all those that have reviewed and followed! I love the responses!

- Ashley Marie -


	4. Envy

The Seven Deadly Sins

Chapter Four: Envy

Jefferson could never exactly classify himself as the jealous type, but when it came to other men hugging and kissing on his women, then that's when Jefferson's anger stirred. Emma, on the other hand, was very envious when it came to her friends pursuing her men and could easily say she was the jealous type. The occasion came about at a party for Ruby's twenty-ninth birthday when both Emma and Jefferson got a bit angry and quite envious. Ruby, being the party animal (literally and figuratively) she was, wanted to have her party at the hottest spot in Storybrooke, the Rabbit Hole. Of course, she invited all of her best friends and some significant others (to her dismay) , but Ruby knew she would have the best party Storybrooke has yet to see. About eight-o-clock that Friday night, the whole party showed up at the Rabbit Hole, ready for a blowout party, just as Ruby promised. For some fortunate folks, this party would triumph every other one in history, and for the less fortunate, picking up the pieces of what was left would be an extremely hard task.

Ruby's slim-fitting short red dress most definitely made a statement as she entered the bar, the strobe lights reflecting off of the sequins on the low-cut bodice of her dress. The music already thumped through the room, lighting up the party atmosphere, just in time for the crowd. The first guest to enter was Belle, dressed in a navy blue cocktail dress with flowers on one shoulder that served as a strap and an electric smile covered her face at the sight of her best friend.

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" Belle greeted Ruby with a hug and a small gift box, which Ruby could only assume was her gift. Ruby smiled and took the gift, placing it behind a counter for safe-keeping. "So, I hear there's a new hottie coming to town just in time for Christmas? Who is he? Spill!" Ruby sighed, groaning at her overly ecstatic friend, for she knew exactly who this undeniably attractive man was.

"If you must know, Belle, his name is Kill-" Oh shit. There he was. Killian Jones, otherwise known as Captain Hook of Neverland. Killian swaggered in, clad with black skin-tight jeans that hugged his ass, a white button-down shirt, and a black blazer, complete with a simple bowtie. Ah, so charming and so handsome. Killian, however, had his eyes set on another lovely young woman who entered the bar in a short white dress with beads along the one strap, temptingly exposing her cleavage. Killian wondered if this devious little lass was purposely tormenting him or was she jus dressed for the occasion? All Killian could think was, "_Damn you, Emma Swan. Why are you so beautiful?_" Oddly enough, the aforementioned Emma Swan approached Killian with a sweet, flirtatious gleam in her eyes, an action Killian never imagined possible.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't _the_ Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Emma Swan, the Savior girl and daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. A delight to see you as usual, my dear." Emma took a moment to look around the room and smiled back at Killian, feeling like a shy, awkward teenager again. Damn hormones, Emma thought. She had to think of a response quickly as not to make a weird silence between them.

" So, how about this party? Looks great, right?" Killian and Emma shared a giggle, and out of the corner of Killian's eye, Ruby shot Killian a sideways glance. Ruby rolled her eyes and turned back to Belle, jabbering away. Killian saw Ruby's intent but ignored it for now, possibly the absolute worst thing he could have done, and continued his conversation with Emma.

"Miss Swan, I think this party just got a little better as soon as you walked through that door in this stunning white dress." Emma smiled back shyly, silently appreciating the compliment that rarely came from anyone else. Killian offered his hand to Emma's, bending in a slight bow. "Care to join me for a dance, Emma?" The way Killian said her name sent tingles down her spine and ignited a fire in her belly, a fire she almost wished wouldn't have set off.

"It would be my greatest pleasure, Killian." The wink Killian gave Emma obviously signaled his synonymous reaction to the mention of his name. Killian and Emma strolled onto the illuminated dance floor grinning, hand-in-hand. The next song the DJ, also known as Henry Mills, played was "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" by Leona Lewis. Emma recognized the song instantly as Killian wrapped his arms around Emma's waist slowly as Emma placed hers around Killian's neck. Through the song, Emma hummed along and enjoyed the sweet almost sappiness of the moment.

"Sing for me, Emma. I do enjoy listening to the sound of your voice." Grudgingly, Emma began to sing perfectly in time with Leona on the track, evoking a smile from Killian. The couple swayed around the dance floor, Killian sweeping Emma off of her feet a few times when he twirled and dipped her. The song faded away as the love-struck Emma Swan and charmed Killian Jones ended in an embrace. Henry's adorable pre-teen boy voice came over the speakers after the song ended and the people clapped.

"So, um, are you guys opposed to cranking it back up a notch or two? Or three?" The adults laughed at the small boy and cheered him on for encouragement. Henry turned his attention back to the laptop, resetting the playlist back to the original party music. The next song to blare through the speakers was "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship, a song the guys loved grabbing a girl to dance with. The crowd sang along to the lyrics as girls and guys danced on each other like animals. Emma, who loved this song, sang along very loudly in Killian's ear as he pushed up against her ass in time to the music, copying the surrounding men around him. A hot and very sweaty Emma emerged from the dance floor with a laughing Killian as they stumbled over to the bar to get a drink when out of the distance appeared a very pissed off Jefferson. Emma and Killian talked incessantly until they got their drinks in hand, gulping down every last drop of the shots they took. Little did Emma know that a very angry Jefferson was right behind her, itching to get onto her case.

"So, Emma. Looks like you two had a grand time out there," Jefferson commented, interrupting Emma's next sentence. She blindly turned around, unsuspecting that Jefferson would be standing there.

"Ha ha, yeah, we-" Emma stopped. "Jefferson? What the hell? I was looking for you when I came in and-" Jefferson held his finger up and quieted Emma.

"Yeah, so was I, _sweetheart_, but I guess it seems you found another significant other that you'd much rather enjoy messing around with." Emma cocked an eyebrow at Jefferson and almost scoffed.

"Are you jealous, Jefferson? I mean, we didn't _do_ anything, if that's what you're implying. We just danced to a few songs and just came over to get a drink, that's all, I swear. I didn't really consider you the jealous type, Jefferson. Oh well, people always have surprises up their sleeves." Emma muttered the last statement, rolled her eyes, and walked away from the two men, still sipping on the bourbon in her hand as she made her way to greet Ruby. Jefferson and Killian looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, then Jefferson took the upper hand of the upcoming argument.

"So, then, Killian. Did you enjoy dancing on my girl? She's a real keeper, you know. I'm warning you, though, make another one of your sweet, romantic moves on Emma again and I may just have to take the liberty of removing the _other_ hand too. Oops, was that offensive? Well, I guess I'll say I'm sorry. We don't want an angry swashbuckler roaming around, now do we?" Killian refused to retaliate at Jefferson, knowing he would do something he would regret forever. Jefferson made a fake pout and whimpered meekly. "What's the matter? Crocodile got your tongue?" All Killian could do was glare at Jefferson and respond as coolly as possible in one statement.

"You know, a piece of advice, Jefferson: Being crazy possessive doesn't really suit you. Only one of the two adjectives does, and you know which one it is quite well, don't you?" Jefferson growled under his breath and grabbed Killian by the shirt collar as Killian started to walk away.

"I'm not crazy. What the hell do you take me for? I'm not who everyone thinks I am. I've changed and I'm better now." Killian nearly laughed at Jefferson's defense.

"Oh really? I think your darling Emma would beg to differ, wouldn't she? I know for a fact she's said it to you before, and she'll say it a thousand more to get it through your head, Jefferson. Don't try to hide reality anymore; it'll only come back and bite you in the ass . . . or chop your head off." With that, Killian released himself from Jefferson's grip, smoothed out his coat, and set out to find Emma again and apologize for that unnecessary outburst.

All during the argument, Emma and Ruby made some small talk until a silence fell between them. Emma knew what was coming next.

"So, Emma. What exactly gave you the rights to dance all on my man out there? I saw you two getting a little curious out there." Emma immediately stiffened her armor as to protect whatever feelings emanated from her out on the floor.

"Look, Ruby. He invited me out for a slow dance, and I, being a lady, accepted. Then, we had fun dancing and didn't even think about anything else; all we wanted was to have a good time. That's what we're here for: that, and to celebrate a very happy birthday to you. I swear, I wasn't trying to make a move or anything." Ruby smiled at Emma, accepting her apology for now.

"No, it's fine, Emma. I totally get it! So, I'm gonna go talk to the other guests. Enjoy yourself, there's an open bar, but don't drink too much, Emma!"

"Ruby, what are you, my mother? You're only twenty-nine!" Ruby laughed and skipped around the room in search of a friendly face to greet. Emma stood near the back of the room, also looking for a face in the crowd. A tug from behind snapped her out of the transfixed stare she had on the disco ball hanging from the ceiling, and a man's strong arms spun her around to face him.

"Hi there, love. How was that dance, hmm?" Emma could only place that voice as Killian's, and before she could respond, she was completely enraptured in a kiss that could make the skies crumble and the earth shake beneath their feet. Emma thoroughly the feel of Killian's mouth on hers, and as they broke apart, Emma could barely regain her breath. Killian brushed a stray hair away from her eye and smiled seductively. "Would you care for another one of those?" Emma nodded eagerly as her eyes darkened with need. Before she could recapture Killian's lips, Emma caught sight of something so appalling, she could nearly scream. In the opposite corner, Jefferson had Ruby in a lip-lock pressed against the wall, and Jefferson's hands were crossing some boundary lines on her friend.

"Shit," Emma muttered and ran over to Jefferson. From even ten feet away, she could hear Ruby moaning and crying Jefferson's name, almost reminding Emma of herself. Emma couldn't take it. Jealousy, pure envy, had consumed her. Emma grabbed Jefferson from the back of his collar, pulling him from Ruby instantly, and slapped him hard across the face.

"What the hell, Jefferson?! I can't believe you would just take over another man's woman like that! That's sick and twisted, Jefferson. To think you changed too . . . Looks like I'm wrong again." Emma started to walk away furiously but Jefferson pulled her back and crushed his lips to hers, but Emma made no move to kiss him back. She slapped him even harder this time as Ruby awkwardly scooted away, but the glance Emma shot at Ruby stopped her dead.

"Now, will either of you explain to me why I open my eyes and see my boyfriend kissing on my former dance partner's girlfriend?!" A silence covered the threesome for a moment, but Jefferson eventually mustered up enough courage to explain the situation.

"Emma, I only did this to make you jealous because I thought you and Killian were an item of the night. So, I took initiative and asked a dateless girl to accompany me, and when I saw him kissing you, I thought . . ." Jefferson trailed off nervously as Emma stepped closer to Jefferson.

"You thought that I would be jealous, right?" Jefferson nodded. "See, as it turns out, he kissed me, not vice versa. I knew Ruby and Killian were together, so I tried to act as just a friend, but he obviously didn't get the message in a bottle fast enough. Jefferson, you retard, why would I ever leave you?" Jefferson laughed and fluffed Emma's blonde hair.

"That's my girl." Jefferson lifted Emma into his arms and kissed her with passion and desire as Killian came and wrapped his arms around Ruby.

"So, my sweet wolf princess, are you up for a hunt?" Ruby turned back to Killian, knowing exactly what he implied and stole a languid kiss from his lips, as the sweet music played in the background . . .

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing . . . just the way you are . . . "

The fourth deadly sin committed: Envy.

* * *

Sorry this one was so long, guys and dolls! (That's the musical I'm currently in, sorry!) If you liked them long like this, I will be happy to do the last three this way as well! Feedback much appreciated. Thanks to all that have been keeping up! R&R!

- Ashley Marie -


	5. Gluttony

The Seven Deadly Sins

Chapter Five: Gluttony

**NOTE: Rating changed to M! Couldn't resist!**

Emma and Jefferson's relationship dynamic vacillated between sweet and loving one day, lustful and desperate the next, then angry and destructive the next. The one factor that Jefferson and Emma could not control themselves with was their desire to have more than what they needed. Jefferson always wanted more nights alone with his partner that she never seemed to oblige to, taking into account that Emma spent the last 48 hours at his mansion and knowing Mary Margaret would pounce on her case the minute she returned home. Emma begged Jefferson for him to let her go home at least for one night and come back in the morning. That conversation did not go over well with Jefferson.

**_The day before_**

"Jefferson, please, I have to go home and let Mary Margaret know that I am perfectly okay. I swear, I will be back as soon as I can tomorrow morning." Emma began to push her escape towards the door, but Jefferson, quick on his feet, shielded the doorway with his body and stared Emma directly in the eyes. Emma groaned and tried to push her way against him to find the doorknob, however, Jefferson would not let Emma win that easily. As soon as Emma was in a vulnerable enough position, Jefferson wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around so that her chest was pressed up against the doorway. Jefferson's body pushed against Emma's squirming form as Jefferson removed the scarf from around his neck while holding Emma's wrists together with one hand and tied them together, ensuring that Emma could not undo this knot.

"You don't _have_ to go anywhere, my sweet Emma. No one has forced you to leave." Jefferson kept Emma pushed against the door as he lazily trailed his index finger from her shoulder down to her fingertips. "So beautiful you are, Emma. It would be a pity for me to see you have to leave so soon, for you know what you would be missing if you left so early, my dear. After all, I do believe it was you who I left begging for more last night." That last comment caught Emma off guard and made anger trickle up her spine.

"Shut up, Jefferson." Emma whipped her head around to face him, hissing out each syllable she vocalized. Jefferson laughed out loud as he noticed Emma's glare boring into him like a laser beam. Emma's eyes threw daggers into his body as he laughed, and when he eventually controlled himself, he began placing finger-light touches and strokes all over Emma's body.

"Oh, Emma. I don't know how you do it. You deny what's real and right in front of you, maybe because you are too blinded with false intentions to realize that there is someone in this world who wants to be yours. That would be me, darling. I want every inch of you to be with me everywhere I go. I want to feel the soft and intimate brush of your fingers against my cheek when you tell me that you love me. Emma, do you not understand? You are all I could ever want and need, and you are the only human being alive today that I can say I truly love." Emma was stunned by Jefferson's speech, so stunned that, before she could stop herself, she kissed Jefferson lovingly and passionately, expressing the feelings that she could not put into words.

The kiss grew more heated, moaning each other's names in between gasps for air. Jefferson lifted Emma into his arms as she wrapped her legs around him tightly, trying to maintain a good grip, for she could possibly slip out of his grip with her hands tied. Jefferson eventually undid the knot behind her back and managed not to break the kiss in the act. The pair stumbled over to the couch, eager to possess one another after Jefferson claimed he had waited another millennium to have his sweet princess back into his arms. Clothes were strewn across the living room in the process of relocating to carpeted plush rug on the ground below them. Emma's hands tangled in Jefferson's soft hair as his mouth latched onto her collarbone, eliciting a gasp of shock from Emma. A moment later, the pair caught each other's gaze and time seemed to stop while Emma and Jefferson relished at the sight of each other.

Jefferson's hands rested on Emma's heaving chest, his forehead beaded with sweat droplets that glistened by the dim firelight aglow near the pair. Emma's blonde curls stuck to her similarly sweaty forehead, one of her arms was propped up under her head and the other draped over her stomach, possibly one of the most erotic positions Jefferson could imagine his lovely Emma Swan in. Both of their eyes darkened with a newly ignited flame of desire coursing through their veins, flowing through their bodies, making their hearts thump in time erratically over the sounds of their labored breathing. Emma's eyes gave Jefferson the signal that she was ready for his next move, whatever it may be, and Emma already had a hunch in her mind. _This is where criminal justice and my superpower come in handy_, Emma thought but obviously, she was wrong.

In the next second, Jefferson flipped Emma over to her stomach, the last of things Emma prepared herself for. Another gasp came from her chapped lips as a split-second passed, and Emma could feel Jefferson inside her with one swift motion, sending Emma down a rabbit hole of bliss . . .

* * *

Jefferson had taken Emma twelve more times in that one night, twelve times too many. Emma and Jefferson lay spent on the bed Jefferson claimed as his in the master bedroom, trying to steady their breathing.

"Jefferson, I . . . I can't keep . . . I can't . . ." Emma trailed off, unable to place her thoughts coherently through the overload of lust Jefferson forced her through. Jefferson draped his leg over Emma's and stroked her hair in a soothing motion as if to silence her.

"Sure you can, love. You can't deny the exorbitant amount of pleasure I just let you experience, now can you, darling? I know exactly what you desire, my sweet, and I can give it to you . . . of course while rewarding myself as well, you know. I can't imagine a night without you, Emma. It's not like you can blame me either." Emma turned her back towards Jefferson, sighing as she flipped over to her other side. Jefferson grabbed Emma by the shoulder and turned her back towards him. Emma, too tired to resist but never too tired to retort, groaned as Jefferson flipped her back over. "Well, Emma, if you don't believe me, why don't you just say so then instead of ignoring me, hmm?"

"Jefferson, I can't do this anymore. I know you want me all the time, but it's just not possible for me to-" Sly as a fox, Jefferson slipped a hand between Emma's legs and one rest on top of her chest toying with her breasts. A gasp unintentionally escaped Emma's mouth, completely contradicting her statement.

"_Anything_ is possible, Emma. Only if you believe it is. Only then will you come to find that you can't deny what could be is what is really happening. This is reality, Emma. You said it yourself that this is the real world." Jefferson continued to tease Emma with the lightest of touches across her pale flushed skin. Emma could not deny this attraction any longer, but she had to end it somehow. Her mind screamed at her to push Jefferson away, but her body would not allow her to do so. Emma succumbed to Jefferson's teasing scheme and kissed him, her tongue begging entrance into his mouth. Emma's hands roamed over Jefferson's eager body as the pair moaned uncontrollably.

"Jefferson," Emma broke the kiss, gasping for air. "You can't be real. This is all a dream, isn't it?" Emma's labored breathing continued even as Jefferson stopped touching her for a moment. Jefferson smiled at Emma, flipping her over on her back and climbing on top of her.

"Sweet Emma, if this were a dream, you would not feel . . ." Jefferson entered Emma hard and fast as Emma arched her back off the bed, moaning in pleasure. " . . . this, now would you," Jefferson finished his sentence, watching Emma's face melt in pure ecstasy as she whispered his name again and again and again. He continued pleasuring his lover, planting kisses all over her lithe body and stroked the expanse of her exposed form beneath him.

"Jefferson, please . . ." Emma felt her inner walls tighten around Jefferson's hardened member, evoking a small groan from him as well. She knew she was close and so was he. Unfortunately for Emma and Jefferson, both of their children resided in the large mansion tonight, so they had to remind themselves to be quiet. As soon as Jefferson felt Emma right on the brink, he captured her scream with his mouth and Emma's did the same to him. The two lovers, sweaty and spent, lay still on Jefferson's bed, still incredulous of the experience that just occurred.

The euphoric high that consumed both Emma and Jefferson made it impossible for them to want to stop any time soon, but Emma came to her senses and reluctantly told Jefferson that this was it. After a long night of pleasure, the pair lay together talking about nothing and smiled at each other, still never sure if they could ever have too much. Both Emma and Jefferson had to admit it sometime or another, they were both convicted gluttons. Gluttons of each other, two devious gluttons who could never have enough . . . of each other, that is.

The fifth deadly sin committed: Gluttony.

* * *

Wow, so this was my first intimate scene I've written, and I apologize if it wasn't the best ever! I know this chapter is much shorter than the last one, but since I just got diagnosed with the flu and mid-terms start tomorrow, I really wanted to get a chapter in before then. If I don't get another chapter in before Christmas (even though I probably will) , Merry Christmas! Or for those in the other hemisphere, Happy Summertime! R&R greatly appreciated!

- Ashley Marie -


	6. Wrath

The Seven Deadly Sins

Chapter Six: Wrath

He would avenge her somehow, someday. Jefferson knew that one day, he would finally make Regina pay for the misery she put Jefferson through. For twenty-eight years, he sat isolated from the world and could only see reality through the multitude of telescopes placed conveniently throughout his house, his prison as Jefferson liked to call it. He sat for days on end watching the world go by, people living their everyday lives, and he sat alone at the top of hill where no one ever dared venture to.

Jefferson was angry and could not control the rage that consumed his once lighthearted and free-spirited soul. The madness Jefferson knew always lurked somewhere deep within him unleashed itself but never to its full potential. If that unfortunate circumstance were to arise, the people around him at that moment should run for their lives. Jefferson was a dangerous man when he was mad, but only one person failed to believe that was even partially true: the savior, Emma Swan.

The full-blown madness inside of Jefferson only came out twice: once in Wonderland as he fruitlessly attempted to make his damned hat work, and the other time came out on Emma. Jefferson killed himself inside with regret after what happened and vowed to Emma that she would never see that side of him again, or so she could hope.

It was like a nightmare, one that took over the mind, the body, and the soul. One that seemed nearly impossible to escape from. Jefferson and Emma sat outside his mansion on the top of a giant hill, a blanket strewn on the ground as they laughed and watched the stars together. Jefferson found that, in his captivity, stargazing was a very comforting and intriguing activity and thought Emma would enjoy that as well. Jefferson knew that Emma had a stressful day at work, especially trying to deal with Regina on her case every second of the day. Emma flopped on her bed at home, hoping to catch up on some sleep, when she received an alarmingly loud phone call from Jefferson. Emma was anxious to answer, this being the first time Jefferson tried to contact Emma since the fallout at his mansion a few days ago. Hesitantly, Emma answered the phone.

"Hello?" Her voice came out a little less confident than normal, regretting that she sounded vulnerable over the phone with Jefferson, who exposed her true self to him.

"Hey, Emma. Look, I know you are probably still really pissed at me for what happened, but-" Emma cut him off.

"Jefferson, I am not mad. A little perturbed, maybe, but I could never be mad about that. I know why you did it, and I completely understand." Jefferson could not believe his ears. Emma Swan actually was not mad at him after _everything_?

"You-you're not," Jefferson stammered, still incredulous at the statement from the woman on the other end of the phone.

"No." Silence. "So, umm, what was it you wanted to ask me or tell me or . . ." Emma trailed off.

"Oh, right," Jefferson regained his liveliness in an instant, hoping that Emma would accept the proposal he had in mind. "Listen, umm, I'm sure you've had a rough day and all, but would you be opposed to having dinner with me? Maybe have a picnic or something?" Emma thought over the proposition for a moment and accepted graciously, promising to be over in an hour.

As Emma's dilapidated yellow Bug pulled up in Jefferson's driveway, Emma smiled at a very eager Jefferson looking out the window and waiting for his guest to arrive. Jefferson opened the door and made his way down the steps to greet Emma, catching her off-guard when he opened the car door for her.

"Hey," Emma smiled and took Jefferson's outstretched hand as he helped her from the car. Jefferson smiled as he realized that Emma was wearing a dress, a monumental change from the last time the pair encountered. The blue silk dress flowed out around Emma's body, a strap made of flowers adorned her right shoulder, and the sweetheart neckline showed just enough cleavage for both Emma and Jefferson's taste. Emma's hair was curled and pulled up halfway with a silver comb in the center of her head, holding together the perfectly twisted sides of her hair in place. _She's just so beautiful,_ Jefferson thought, _So much like . . . Alice . . ._ Emma's appearance caught Jefferson's attention for a moment, staring at her like a revered piece of artwork. She most definitely noticed how Jefferson reacted to her change of dress, thinking that she should try this look more often. The embrace Emma wrapped Jefferson in snapped him out of his reverie of the goddess standing before him. Emma and Jefferson embraced for a moment as though they had known each other for years, not taking into account their previous encounter and how awkward it may be to hug after such an unsettling denouement of events.

"Hey, Emma. I'm so glad you could make it." His voice wavered, still utterly entranced by Emma's beauty and resemblance to his first wife, Alice. Jefferson took Emma's arm and led her out to the backyard behind his house. The sunset rolled behind the house, casting a luscious shadow over the ground below them. Emma took in the smell of fresh grass and the sound of a waterfall rushing near the house. Suddenly, Jefferson stepped behind Emma, covering her eyes with his hands.

"No peeking," Jefferson commanded lightheartedly, feeling much like his old self again. What Jefferson had all planned out reminded him of the man he used to be before this damn curse came around and ruined everything he ever treasured. For now, Jefferson only had one thing on his mind: Emma Swan, the most beautiful princess to ever live and breathe. "Open your eyes, princess." Jefferson removed his hands from over her eyes when they reached their destination. Emma's breath closed up in her throat at the sheer beauty before her eyes.

A blue and white quilt covered the ground, along with a brown picnic basket with a ribbon tied around it, two pillows, and a patch of roses, lilies, and daisies, Emma's favorite flowers. Paper lanterns hung over the awning of the patio, illuminating the area around them. The hammock to the left of her was filled with pillows, a blanket, and rose petals. Two candlesticks stood at the center of the quilt that served as their picnic blanket and table for the evening. Emma was nearly in tears.

"Jefferson, how did you do it? How did you know-" Jefferson, still behind Emma, wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"You and Alice are very similar, Emma. I figured you two have very similar taste, and I guess I was right." Jefferson smiled at Emma, still in awe of the effort Jefferson must have put into setting this up.

"Who's Alice," Emma asked out of the blue, shocked at the mention of that name. Putting two and two together, she figured Alice and the Mad Hatter must have had some sort of relationship in the past. Jefferson chided Emma and led her to the quilt.

"None of that, sweet Emma. Tonight is all about you and you only. I did do all of this for you, remember?" Jefferson cocked an eyebrow at Emma, and she laughed as he did so, unable to contain her joy. Jefferson opened the picnic basket as Emma looked inside to find two roast beef sandwiches with melted cheddar cheese, two side salads with tomatoes, eggs, onions, bell peppers and croutons, two pickles, and a very large red velvet cake for dessert. Emma laughed, knowing Jefferson did indeed plan this out.

"You know me too well, Jefferson!" Emma took out one of the sandwiches and salads, searching for a silverware set in the basket, eventually finding one at the bottom. Emma closed her eyes for a moment and did not speak, a motion which Jefferson did not understand.

"Emma, what are you doing? Are you okay?" Emma laughed again and opened her eyes to stare at a very confused Jefferson.

"I'm praying, Jefferson. I do it before I eat because I'm being blessed with food, so I should be thankful for it." Jefferson smiled at Emma's humility and piped up with a question.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Emma giggled and nodded, reaching over towards him and grabbed his hands lightly, interlacing her fingers with his.

"God," Emma began, closing her eyes along with Jefferson, "It's been one hell of a day, but I am so grateful for the blessing you have showered upon me in this very moment. Let the food I share with my loving companion nourish both my body and his, so that we may live on to praise you. In your name we pray, Amen." Emma and Jefferson opened their eyes, catching glances with one another and smiling as though the world had opened up in a glimmering light.

"That was beautiful, Emma. We should do that more often." Jefferson unwrapped his sandwich as did Emma and the pair began to eat. They chatted about their day, things they liked and disliked, and bonded like two new acquaintances. When the sunset and the moon rose, Jefferson began to see the stars, the best part of this evening. Jefferson took Emma's hand and led her to the hammock, offering her the seat first. Emma leaned back against one of the pillows as Jefferson scooted in next to her.

"Emma, I want you to look up." Emma obeyed and gasped when she caught sight of what lay above her. Emma could see constellations all around her: Orion, Ursa Major, Hydra all greeted Emma from thousands of miles above with a warm and friendly offering. "Do you see them, Emma? The stars are smiling down at you. They can sense your presence before them, and they treasure it." Emma melted into Jefferson's arms as he slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How do you find all these, Jefferson? How can you tell what they say?" Jefferson laughed quietly into Emma's hair, tracing patterns up and down her arms.

"Twenty-eight years of this, Emma, and I think I understand by now." A moment of sweet silence hung between them, but something snapped Jefferson from the moment of peace. "Emma, look. I can see my favorite constellation from here! Look to your left a little. That one is called Cygnus, also known as the Northern Cross. Do you know what it means, Emma?" She shook her head and Jefferson turned Emma's head to face him. "It means 'Swan,' my dear, just like you. That's why it's my favorite one." Emma struggled to keep the tears from blooming in her eyes, but she just could not contain her emotions any longer.

"Jefferson, tell me something. Do you love me?" Another moment of silence but not an awkward or angry silence. This was the silence that happens when confessions were to be revealed, vows were made, and loves were proclaimed.

"Emma Swan, I love you." With that, Emma captured Jefferson's lips sweetly and passionately, having wanted to kiss him since he acted so chivalrous towards her. Jefferson's hands cupped Emma's face as her fingers ran through Jefferson's hair. Time seemed to stop, and the stars glowed all around them. The moment seemed to last a lifetime . . . that is, until a certain sickening voice pulled the pair from their trance.

"Well, well, well. How sweet, Jefferson. You finally found someone who could look past your madness? I must say I'm shocked. Why, Miss Swan, how unexpected of you, seeing as though this is the man who almost killed you just last week." Emma and Jefferson looked in the distance to see the Madame herself, Regina Mills, smug as ever standing by the gate to the backyard. She smirked evilly at the couple curled up so intimately in the hammock, realizing how easy it would be to overpower at least one of them. Jefferson was first to speak.

"What the hell are you doing here, Regina? This is private property, you know." Regina scoffed at Jefferson, the man she only knew as the peddler, a commoner to her.

"Is that any way to address your Queen, commoner?" Jefferson stood up, leaving Emma at a loss for words.

"To hell with it, Regina." As Jefferson tried to lunge at Regina, she forced her magic upon him, throwing him back ten yards. Emma bolted upright as she saw Jefferson nearly crash into a large pile of rocks.

"Jefferson!" Emma looked back to see Regina sauntering over to Emma as cool as a cucumber.

"So, Miss Swan. It seems you and this peasant have some sort of attraction, am I right? Believe me when I tell you that he's no knight in shining armor. No princess deserves a pauper, my dear." Emma stood up to face Regina, cruel and evil as always.

"Well, I guess I'm no damn princess, Regina. I think Jefferson is perfect, and I don't give a damn about what you or anyone else thinks." Regina gave Emma a cruel smile, ready to get this business over with. She grabbed Emma's wrist, pulling her closer to her.

"So brave, Emma." Regina laughed as she used her magic to send Emma flying through the air and crash down hard some distance away from Jefferson. "Yet so naive. Miss Swan, you are a woman who yet never ceases to amaze me, but this . . . this is just low, even for you." As Jefferson tried to stand up, Regina sent Jefferson crashing to the ground again, unable to move as he cried Emma's name. "Oh, would you look at that, Emma. There's someone here who actually cares for you. Too bad you won't be around long enough for him to love you." With that, Regina plunged her hand into Emma's chest, attempting to rip her heart out.

"EMMA!" Jefferson, still held down by some invisible force of Regina's magic, desperately tried to move himself closer to a hurting Emma, her head thrown back in sheer agony as Regina squeezed her heart inside of her chest. When Regina had enough, she pulled her hand out and graciously kept Emma's heart inside of her body.

"You don't deserve to have it that easy, Miss Swan. We will be discussing the matter later, but for now, have a nice life. We'll meet again soon, my dear." Regina swaggered towards the gate but turned back at the last second. "Oh, and by the way, don't get any ideas, you two. I know how badly you both want me gone, but trust me, it won't happen no matter what you do." The Queen slammed the gate door behind her as Emma and Jefferson caught eyes for the first time in a while. Jefferson stood up quickly attempting to chase after Regina.

"I'm gonna kill her," Jefferson muttered as he began to run towards the gate. Emma's arms wrapped around Jefferson in an attempt to keep him back.

"Jefferson, that's not a good idea. She will kill you before you lay one finger on her, you know that. After she kills you, she will kill me because I'm the one person who can break her curse. The one thing that stands in her way is me, and I am not letting you sacrifice your life for me when you don't need to." Jefferson turned back around to Emma with red hot eyes that made Emma falter back a few steps in shock. "Jefferson, what's wrong with you?" Jefferson advanced on Emma predatorily, feeling the madness, the anger, the rage within him rise and expose itself.

"Don't you see, Emma? This is how the story ends. You go off with some damn prick that deserves you and live happily ever after while I live alone and become a madman from inside out, every day more of me turns to the insanity that was cursed upon me. We don't belong together, princess, so get used to it. I need my revenge because I need that bitch of a Queen to feel the pain that I've felt for twenty-eight years. I'll be damned if I have to go through another day of that hell."

Jefferson's body began to glow with a red tint, signaling the madness was spreading. He pushed Emma as far back as possible, having her pinned between a tree and himself. Suddenly, Jefferson grabbed Emma by the neck and pushed her back against the tree. Emma coughed and tried to stay calm, but Jefferson was squeezing the life out of her.

"Yeah, that's right, Queenie. This is how it feels to be suffocated within yourself. Not enjoyable, am I right? Well, you deserve this, you bitch!" Emma struggled against Jefferson's chokehold, kicking her legs in defense.

"Jefferson, please stop! I can't . . . breathe!" Jefferson continued to squeeze Emma to the brink of death, unable to realize the woman before him was his love, his savior, his Emma Swan. Jefferson, a man clouded by madness and revenge, could not see past the flames from within that consumed his mind, body and soul. Emma prepared herself to draw her final breath.

"Please, Jefferson! It's me, Emma." Emma was losing her life fast and would be dead within seconds if Jefferson didn't let go of her. When Emma said her name, a spark flew in Jefferson's head as the flames shielding his eyes dissipated to reveal a dying Savior in front of him.

"Emma?" Jefferson quickly released Emma as she coughed and struggled to regain her breath. Tears streamed down her pale but flushed face as Emma crumpled to the ground in a near-lifeless heap. Jefferson began to cry as well, covering Emma's body with his own. Over and over, he whispered prayers and apologies in her ear and stroked her pale skin, hoping to nurse her back to health. Jefferson adorned kisses all over Emma's face, arms, and neck, each kiss seemed to magically heal the wound that blemished her perfect skin. Emma eventually had enough strength in her to turn and face Jefferson.

"Jefferson, don't leave me." Emma nudged Jefferson lightly as he wrapped Emma into an embrace, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"It's alright, Emma. I'm right here. I won't leave you, I promise." Emma and Jefferson lay on the cool grass for a while before Jefferson carried Emma to the hammock, fanning her golden hair on the pillow like a halo. Jefferson eventually lay down next to Emma, sleep overtaking the pair. As Jefferson dreamed, he promised himself never to repeat that situation again.

The sixth deadly sin committed: Wrath.

* * *

Longest chapter to date! And two in one day? I'm actually quite proud of myself! I really hope you all enjoy this story, and all we have left is the moment you've been waiting for . . . Lust. I will make that one a super-long chapter as well, so if there is anything you want to request I put in that chapter (which may end up being 2 parts) , PM or review! R&R is always appreciated!

- Ashley Marie -


End file.
